Clone Sharingan
by Dark Angel Nemesis
Summary: Naruto died at Mizuki incident as well as Kyubbi.Kami want to give thair life back for save the world from upcoming order to do that, Kyubi and Naruto have to mate with each other.what happend next? naruxharem. not like harem? leave noW
1. Chapter 1

**Clone Sharingan**

 **Summary:** Naruto died at Mizuki incident as well as Kyuubi. Kami wants to give their life back for save the world from upcoming danger. In order to do that, Kyuubi and Naruto have to mate with each other. What happened next? NaruxHarem. Lemons.

 **Harem Members:**

Fem-Kyuubi

Kurenai Yuhii

Konan

Tsunami

Shizune Kato

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten Higurashi

Temari Sabaku

Hanabi Hyuuga

Yakumo Kurama

Priestess Shion

Fem-Haku

 **AN: I've made some changes to the original harem. I've taken out Hinata as she is too canon and put Hanabi instead. I've also added Yakumo Kurama, Shion, Konan, Shizune, and Tsunami. I added Tsunami because as the other's are ninjas, they will be out on missions a lot and I thought there needed to be a non-ninja female to look after the housework and look after kids once they are born. Also I chose to add Kurenai as I think she could have done better than Asuma. If any of you have ideas on who else should be in the harem leave a review or pm me who you want and why. Now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other anime aspects that are in this story as they belong to their respective creators.

 **Chapter One – Gifts**

 **Scene: In the woods of Konoha**

A thirteen year old boy with blond hair was sitting in the woods of Konoha. He has a big scroll on his back and a lot of cuts on his whole body. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer of the Nine-Tailed fox the Kyuubi, the dead last of the graduating class of the Konoha Shinobi Academy, and the sole heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans in Konoha. Today, he had failed the Genin Exam for the third time and after that he was tricked by his sensei Mizuki to steal the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office. Mizuki had informed him that if he could do that and learn a jutsu from the scroll he will pass the Genin Exam. So here he is, in the woods with the scroll, waiting for his sensei to arrive.

"Found you, Naruto!" Naruto's other sensei, Iruka Umino shouted.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, you are early, I have learned only one jutsu." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Naruto, why did you steal the scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I steal the scroll and learn a jutsu from it, then you have to graduate me. That's how this exam works, right, Iruka-sensei?"

"Mizuki told you to do that?" Iruka asked in pure shock.

"Ye… Yeah. Wh… What's the matter, Iru… Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Naruto, you have been tricked by Mizuki. There is no second exam to graduate." Iruka said worriedly.

"WH…" Naruto started but couldn't finish when suddenly five shuriken came flying towards Naruto.

"NARUTO, WATCH OUT!" Iruka shouted as he jumped in front of his student and blocked the shuriken with his own kunai.

Laughter started to sound in the direction where the shuriken came from. When both Naruto and Iruka looked up, they saw Mizuki standing on a tree limb.

"Hahaha. So, Iruka, you found out about my plan! Too bad, now I have to kill you." Mizuki said to Iruka and then turned his eyes to Naruto and glared at the young man. "Now, now, I thank you Naruto, for stealing the scroll for me. Now give me the scroll."

"Naruto, run with the scroll, go to the Hokage. I shall stop Mizuki here." Iruka said and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh Iruka, why did you even try to save the demon? He is the killer of your parents." Mizuki said calmly.

"Naruto isn't the demon, he is a human being just like me." Iruka shouted.

"Then I have no choice. Hey Naruto, did you want to know why the whole village hates you?" Mizuki asked.

"NO MIZUKI, DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Iruka shouted.

"Naruto, thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village and killed many civilian and Shinobi. The Fourth Hokage defeated the beast and sealed the Kyuubi in a new born child. The child is you, Naruto. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI, NARUTO!" Mizuki shouted in an absolutely evil tone.

Naruto froze in his place. He now understood about all the mobs chasing and beating him. Why the villagers hated him, why they call him a demon or monster all the time. Why he was always tortured on his birthday. Now he understood the meaning to it all. Mizuki seeing this, launched a big Fuma shuriken at Naruto. When the shuriken was about to hit Naruto and end his life, Iruka blocked Naruto by taking the shuriken with his back. Blood started coming out from the wound.

"WH… WHY, Iruka-sensei? Why did you save me? I am a monster, I deserve to die." Naruto asked with pure disbelief in his eyes.

"No, you are not a monster, you are Naruto Uzumaki, my student." Iruka said with tears in his eyes. "Now, run and save the scroll, Naruto."

Naruto ran through the forest in the direction of the Hokage Tower and Mizuki started following him leaving Iruka behind in the spot where he lay.

Sometime later, Naruto was hopping from tree branch to tree branch. Suddenly, Iruka appeared behind him.

"Naruto, I defeated Mizuki; give me the scroll and I will return it to the Hokage." Iruka said.

Naruto jumped and gave Iruka a powerful kick to the jaw. Iruka fell to the ground, and in a poof of smoke Iruka change into Mizuki. Naruto fell to his knees and took a very long breath.

"How… how did you know that I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked as he got back up to his feet.

"It's simple, because I'm Iruka." Naruto said, and in a poof of smoke he changed into Iruka.

"Why do you try to save the demon, Iruka? He took your parents lives, you hate the demon right?" Mizuki asked with rage in his voice.

"Yes, I do indeed hate the Kyuubi. However, Naruto isn't the Kyuubi. He is just the jailer of the demon not the demon itself. Also, he is my student, and until the end of my life, I am going to protect him."

"So, that means that I have to kill you first!" Mizuki said and took off the second Fuma shuriken from his back and charged at Iruka. "Now you die, old friend."

Suddenly, a knee came out of nowhere and connected with Mizuki's jaw and blew him backwards.

"Touch my sensei, and I am going to kill you." Naruto said with rage in his voice.

"Like you could do that, Demon." Mizuki said with a smirk.

Naruto formed a single hand sign, which was a cross created by the first and middle finger of each hand.

"TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly there were many puffs of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the whole area was filled with hundreds of Naruto clones.

"Get him!" shouted all the clones and they charged towards Mizuki.

Sometime later, a beaten and bloody Mizuki was lying on the ground. Naruto went over to Iruka and helped him back to his feet.

"I think I over did it." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto, close your eyes for a moment." Iruka requested.

When Naruto closed his eyes, Iruka took off his Hitai-ate and tied it around Naruto's forehead.

"Congratulations Naruto, you have just graduated." Iruka said happily.

"Thank you… thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said and was about to hug Iruka when a sudden pain stopped him.

Naruto coughed up some blood and fell to the ground. A kunai could be seen at the point where the heart is sticking out of the back of the blond haired boy. It was a kunai that Mizuki threw with the last bit of his strength.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted in pure horror.

"Now, this time the demon will die." Mizuki said and then lost consciousness.

A team of Anbu arrives in a matter of seconds and immediately takes Naruto to the Konoha General Hospital.

Naruto opens his eyes slowly as he heard a beautiful voice singing. He found himself lying on the ground in a field of flowers with his head on some women's lap, and laying beside them is the sleeping body of a girl about his age.

The woman, who had Naruto's head on her lap, was wearing a red and white kimono. She has beautiful red hair and violet eyes. The girl beside them has dark red hair and wore a dark red battle kimono.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepy head." The woman said with a sweet tone and a genuine smile on her lips.

"Who are you? And how did I end up here? The last thing I remember was that I was in the woods with Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

"To answer your first question, I am Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm your mother." Kushina said with a smile. "And for your second question, you are in a world that is between the realms of the living and the dead. You are about to die, Naruto." Kushina said sadly.

"WHAT? YOU ARE MY MOM? AND I AM DEAD?" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down Naruto, I said about to die, you are not dead yet. And the reason why you are here is because Kami-sama wanted to talk to you." Kushina informed Naruto.

"WHAT? KAMI WANTED TO TALK TO ME? WHY?" Naruto shouted again.

Suddenly, a hand slapped his right cheek very hard. The power behind the slap causes Naruto to lose consciousness again.

"Shut up stupid. Someone here is trying to sleep." Said the dark red haired girl with a very angry tone.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again, Kyuubi." Kushina said with a smile.

"Ku… Kushina. Wh… Why… are… you… here? Are… are we dead?" Kyuubi asked in pure shock at seeing Kushina again.

"No Kyuubi, you are in the middle of a life and death situation."

"So, that means we are going to die!" Kyuubi said sadly.

"I didn't say that, I said that you and in a life and death situation."

"So, we are not going to die?" Kyuubi asked in confusion.

"I don't know. Kami-sama just told me that she wanted to talk to both you and Naruto about something. Any by your choice she will decide your futures."

"Ow, my head hurts." Naruto said and sat back up again on the grass as his eyes shot to the Kyuubi and shouted. "WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?"

"YOU DESERVED THAT YOU LOUD MOUTHED IDIOT!" Kyuubi shouted back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I CALLED YOU A LOUD MOUTHED IDIOT!"

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN, YOU… YOU… TOMATOE HEAD!"

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A vain mark appeared on Kushina's forehead. She cracks her knuckled and smiles an eerily sweet smile.

 **THUD**

 **THUD**

"Ow… ow… ow!" Naruto and Kyuubi shouted together as they held their heads.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Kushina shouted at them.

"Ha… Kai, Kushina/Mom." Said Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Good." Kushina said calmly.

" _Mothers are scary."_ Naruto thought.

"Awww. Kushina, why did you stop them? That was giving me some entertainment." Said an angelic voice.

Naruto and Kyuubi turn their heads and saw the most beautiful women they had ever seen. The woman was wearing a pure white kimono.

Upon seeing the woman, Kushina bowed to her.

"I'm sorry, Kami-sama." Kushina said.

When Naruto and Kyuubi saw Kushina bow, they also bowed to the woman.

"There, there no need to be so formal." Kami said sweetly.

Kami then turned to Naruto and Kyuubi.

"So, you two already know that you both are in the middle of life and death?" Kami asked Naruto and Kyuubi causing both of them to nod their heads. "Naruto, before you ask why that girl is also here, I think she has something to tell you about herself."

Kyuubi nodded her head and turned to Naruto with a sad look.

"Naruto, I am the reason that the people of the village hate you. I am the reason no one loves you." Kyuubi stopped and took a deep breath. "Naruto, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Upon hearing this, Naruto is still in pure shock then it changed to pure rage. He was about to deliver a punch to Kyuubi's face, but was stopped by his mother.

"Why did you stop me, Mom? Let me go. Because of her, I have no friends and the whole village hates me. Because of her I receive beating everyday, and even worse on my birthday." Naruto said and started crying on his mothers shoulder.

Kushina gave him a gentle hug.

"I know Naruto, I know. But Naruto, Kyuubi is innocent." Kushina finally said.

"INNOCENT! INNOCENT? HOW COULD SHE BE INNOCENT? SHE KILLED ALL THOSE VILLAGERS AND THOSE SHINOBI, AND TRIED TO DESTROY KONOHA. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT SHE IS INNOCENT?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, believe me, she is not a bad person. When the village was attacked by her, she had no control over her body or her powers. She was controlled by someone else." Kushina informed him.

Naruto stops in his tracks as he heard this, a shocked look on his face.

"Is… Is that true?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes Naruto, it is true. Kyuubi is a very kind person. She saved my life more times than I can count. That night when she attacked the village, she was under the full control by Madara Uchiha. He is the main monster." Kushina said.

"So… sorry, Kyuubi." Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"It's okay. I know how you feel, so it's okay." Kyuubi said to Naruto.

"Arigato, Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Now everything is clear." Kushina said happily.

"Good. Naruto, Kyuubi, as you know you are currently in a life and death situation. Generally, in this situation everyone is going to die, but there is something I need you two to do, so I'm here to give you another chance to live." Kami said as she looked at them.

"Really? We are not going to die?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, there is a process, by that you two can come back to life. However, there is a small problem." Kami informed them.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A very large amount of chakra is need in this process. Naruto, you don't have that amount of chakra. However, Kyuubi does have the required amount of chakra, but she is sealed inside of you, so if you die she also dies." A sad expression is seen in their faces as they hear this. "But there is only one way to achieve the required amount of chakra."

"And what is that way?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"We have to mix Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra." Kami said.

"And who do we do that?"

"That's simple. All they have to do is have sex with each other and accept one another as mates."

"WHAT!" Naruto, Kyuubi and Kushina shouted.

"Yes, that's they only way to give you back your life. Choose this and go back to live or decline this and die. But I warn you now, the Earth is in great danger. If you die now, then in eight years the whole world is going to end. So the earth's future is literally in your hand. Choose wisely and correctly." Kami informed them.

"So, you wanted to tell us that if we accept this, we can save the world?" Naruto asked.

"There is a chance that you could save the world. But if you decline this offer there is no way that they world is going to survive."

Naruto breathed in deeply before sighing.

"Okay, if Kyuubi agrees with it I am also." Naruto said.

"I… I agree." Kyuubi said with a big blush on her face.

"Good. Now that you two have agreed with it, I have some gifts for you." Kami said with a gentle smile on her lips.

"What kind of gifts?" Kyuubi asked.

"For you Kyuubi, when Naruto wakes up he will be able to free you from the seal. And for you Naruto, I have three Bloodline Limits I'm going to give you." Kami informed them.

"Okay, what kind of Bloodlines?" Naruto asked.

"The first one is called Zanpaktou Release. It is a Bloodline that will allow you to summon a sentient spirit weapon. These weapons come in the form of an average looking katana, but when you call out the weapons name then it will change forms. This is called Shikai, in this stage the wielder of the Zanpaktou is able to use special attacks or abilities that come with the Zanpaktou. There is also a second stage that's called Bankai. In this particular stage, the Zanpaktou will once again change shape and will have even more powerful abilities. The power difference of Bankai is five to ten times stronger than Shikai. There used to be an artificially made Zanpaktou Bloodline around sixty years ago, but it only allowed the person to summon one Zanpaktou that was linked to their soul. You can summon any Zanpaktou you want and can change to a different one to fit any kind of situation. For example, if you were fighting a person that can use ice, then you can summon a fire type Zanpaktou and you will gain the advantage. Once this Bloodline is awakened, you will have knowledge of all the different Zanpaktou enter your mind, that way you will know what name to call out and whatnot. You will even be able to create new Zanpaktou. Since these are spirit weapons, you will be trained to harness and control both your chakra as well as your spirit energy. For the second Bloodline, it is called Angel Power, you will find out about what this Bloodline can do in time. Now, the third and most powerful of the Bloodlines is the Clone Sharingan. It is a Doujutsu that can copy every jutsu from a person and can make better and twice as powerful. You just have to look at a person with your eyes active and you will essentially make a copy of the person's mind and body inside your own and can then perform every jutsu of that person. The Sharingan can only copy the jutsu which is performed in front if them, but this Doujutsu can copy every single jutsu from the person you copy. It is a true copy eye as it can also copy other Bloodlines. There will be other aspects to it also." Kami informed Naruto about the gifts.

"Okay, those sounds totally awesome." Naruto said happily.

"Oh, did I mention the effect that will happen when your chakra is mixed?" Kami asked playfully.

"No, what kind of effect is it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Oh, for Kyuubi, once you are free you are going to only be a human with the power of your four tails. And for Naruto, your senses and physical body will greatly develop and you will have the power of nine tails, which will continue to grow as you get older and more experienced. Any other woman you mate with will also have the power of four tails."

"You sound like I'll have more than one mate." Naruto said.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to tell you." Kami said with a smirk. "Now, we need to go. Say goodbye to your mother Naruto, you won't be seeing her for some time."

Naruto walked over to his mother and gave her a tight hug.

"Be careful, Naruto. And always remember mother loves you." Kushina said to Naruto before she turned her eyes toward Kyuubi. "Take care of my son, Kyuubi. And give me a healthy grandchild."

"MOM/KUSHINA!" Naruto and Kyuubi shouted together with big blushes on their faces.

"Okay, okay sorry. Take care, Naruto and Kyuubi. This is goodbye until we meet again."

"Wait, wait mom, you didn't tell me who my father is." Naruto said.

"Naruto, when you wake up ask old man Sarutobi about it and say that you know that I am your mother and you are ready to carry your family name. He will tell you everything then. Okay?"

"Okay Mom, goodbye, I love you." Naruto said.

"Bye, Kushina." Kyuubi said and waved her hand.

Kushina waved her hand to them and in a flash of brilliant white light both Naruto and Kyuubi vanished from her sight.

Naruto and Kyuubi found themselves in a completely white room with a big bed.

"When you two start, Kyuubi will have to bite Naruto in his neck as hard as she can and that same thing applies to you also, Naruto. This makes you two mates for life. Now, please enjoy yourselves." Kami said and vanished in a white flash of light leaving them alone in the room.

"So, we are alone now." Naruto said.

"Y… yeah." Kyuubi said.

"Tell me Kyuubi, how many mate did you have before me?" Naruto asked.

A vain mark appeared on Kyuubi's forehead.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW MANY MATES? DO YOU THINK I AM SOME SORT OF WHORE? I AM STILL A VIRGIN YOU IDIOT!" Kyuubi said in a very angry voice.

"I… didn't mean that…, Kyuubi." Naruto said nervously and stepped forward to calm her down.

"YES YOU DID MEAN THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"No Kyuubi, you think wrong. Please calm down." Naruto pleaded and took another step forward.

Suddenly, Naruto's foot slipped and he fell on top of Kyuubi on the bed with mere inches of distance from their faces. They stared at each others eyes and Naruto leaned his head down causing his lips to meet hers.

 **LEMON START! (AN: If you are not of the right age or don't want to read this lemon please skip to the next bold text.)**

Lying on the bed, Naruto and Kyuubi started kissing. Naruto licked her lips and Kyuubi parted them to allow his tongue inside her mouth. While their tongues battled for dominance, Naruto's left hand slipped under her battle kimono and began to gently squeeze her right breast while his right hand went under her panties and started to rub her pussy.

While Naruto was busy with pleasuring her, Kyuubi had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She would occasionally moan into his mouth whenever his thumb would brush over her right nipple.

When they broke the kiss, Naruto looks at Kyuubi's eyes and smiles.

"Now Kyu-chan, I think that before we go any further we need to mark each other now." Naruto said.

Kyuubi nodded and went for his neck and bit as hard as she could and Naruto did the same, they moaned loudly and let each other go. A fox mark formed on their necks signifying that they had bonded with each other for life.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto once again kissed Kyuubi deep and slid his tongue into her mouth. Naruto stripped her kimono off Kyuubi and tossed it on the floor leaving Kyuubi fully nude. Kyuubi blushed hard and tried to hide her curves with her hands, but Naruto stopped her.

"Don't try to hide yourself, you are beautiful." Naruto said to Kyuubi and she just nodded and stopped trying to hide herself.

Naruto locked her in another deep kiss. He broke the kiss after thirty seconds and moved down to her breasts. He moved down to her left breast and stuck his tongue out and licked around her soft nub and pinched her other nipple with his left hand. After some time, he took her nipple into his mouth and started sucking hard. He switched breasts and gave the same treatment he did to its twin. Kyuubi closed her eyes and placed her hands on her head and moaned. Kyuubi felt his weight lift off her and she opened her eyes and saw him start to take his jacket off leaving him topless, after that he pulled down his shorts followed by his boxers and went back on top of her. His member is touching her entrance. Kyuubi is shocked at the size of Naruto's member, it was almost 8".

"Naruto, it's my first time, so I should tell you when you that when a girl does it the first time it will hurt the girl. It will hurt so much. So please be gentle." Kyuubi said.

Naruto just nodded.

"Okay… here we go." Naruto said and slowly goes down, as the head of his cock goes inside of Kyuubi's pussy.

Kyuubi felt slight pain as Naruto kept entering her. When it goes half way inside of her, his member is stopped by her hymen. Naruto looks at Kyuubi's eyes for permission, she nodded a little and Naruto forcefully goes down through her barrier. Kyuubi felt the intense feeling of pain and pleasure inside of her.

"AAAAHHH! It hurts!" Kyuubi yelled out.

Naruto leans his head down and kisses Kyuubi on the lips passionately to calm her down. He slowly pulled his member out and slammed it back in gently. Kyuubi moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. After some time, Kyuubi felt her pain be replaced by only pleasure.

"Mm… ah… Naruto, please go faster." Kyuubi moaned.

Naruto nodded and started thrusting into Kyuubi faster.

"Mm… ah… it's so good, faster, harder, Naruto." Kyuubi moaned louder.

"You… are… so… tight, Kyuubi." Naruto moaned also.

The thrusting became a little rough. In and out and take a nipple into his mouth and bite it hard. Kyuubi moaned even louder in response.

After so many thrusts, Naruto felt a wave of pleasure coming out from inside of him.

"Kyu-chan, I think… I'm going to cum…"

"Me too Naruto, please let's come together."

"Kyu-chan/Naru-kun!" Naruto and Kyuubi shouted together.

With a final thrust, Naruto released his seed inside of her and Kyuubi released her juices, and it mixed with his seed. They both were breathing heavily after the orgasm they had, they were also coated with a thin layer of sweat. Naruto kissed Kyuubi quickly.

"That… was so great… it feels so great." Naruto said.

"Ye… Yeah." Kyuubi agreed.

They both fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

 **Lemon End**

 **AN: I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **DarkAngelNemesis signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clone Sharingan

Chapter Two – Releasing of Kyuubi

Konoha Hospital

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage of Konohagakura, was chatting with a nurse, who is taking care of one Uzumaki Naruto. They were standing in front of the I.C.U. room. Inside of the room Naruto was laying on the bed and various equipment were attached to his body. It has been two days since the Mizuki incident happened and Naruto was barely alive and in a deep coma.

"How's the condition of Naruto, Yui-san?" Sarutobi asked.

Yui is a twenty-two year old nurse with blond hair. She is one of those people who see Naruto as a human being and accept him as a hero. Whenever Naruto is injured by a mob and brought to the hospital by ANBU guards, she was always there to treat his injuries. For Naruto she is a big sister and Yui also loves him as a little brother.

"Not very good, Hokage-sama. He has a hole in his heart and he lost lots of blood. And his heart beat is so faint. His chance of surviving are only five percent of a hundred." Said Yui with a sad tone and two tear drops fell to the ground from her eyes. "Why? Why must Naruto always suffer? I knew about the Kyuubi. But it's not fare for an innocent child to suffer for that." Yui said as more tears fell to the ground.

Sarutobi released a sad sigh and said sadly. "I just with that everyone would think the same way you think."

The door of the I.C.U. room burst open and a nurse came running out.

"Hokage-sama, Yui-senpai there is something strange happening to the patient." She said hurriedly.

Sarutobi and Yui quickly enter the room and saw Naruto was slowly being covered with something that looked like white chakra. The chakra is pure white like it was some kind of light.

"What's happening here?" Yui asked.

"It's some kind of chakra, and looks like it is healing him." Sarutobi said.

"Is it the Kyuubi who's doing this?" Yui asked with some fear in her voice.

"I don't think it is the Kyuubi who is doing this. It doesn't feel like Kyuubi's chakra. It… it feels like some kind of divine energy." Sarutobi informed.

"D… Divine?" Stuttered Yui.

"Yu… Yui… senpai,… look at the monitor." Stuttered other nurse.

Yui looked at the monitor and after seeing the results her eyes are wide with awe and pure disbelief.

"What's the matter, Yui-san?" Sarutobi asked confusedly.

"You were ri… right, Ho… Hokage-sama. The chakra… it's actually healing… him." Yui said.

Suddenly the white chakra totally coated Naruto and lifted him from the bed to about four feet in the air. All the wires which connected him to the machines tore apart and released Naruto from the machines. He was floating in the air like there was no gravity. Sarutobi and the two nurses look at Naruto with pure disbelief.

' _The chakra is getting stronger and stronger, before anyone can sense it I need to seal the room."_ Sarutobi thought, and made a couple of hand signs and sealed the room from outward detection.

For the next minute the chakra was getting larger and larger, and now it was shaped like a sphere. Suddenly the sphere burst with a pure white light. The light was so powerful that Sarutobi and the others needed to close their eyes and put their hand in front of their eyes to prevent the light from blinding them. The light died in a few seconds. And Sarutobi and the other two nurses slowly opened their eyes. What they saw next they knew they wouldn't forget for the entirety of their lifes.

The whole room was filled with milk white feathers like hundreds of white pigeons had flown around the whole room. And in the middle, in the air, was Naruto who was floating. He had two angel-like milk white wings on his back, just like an angel. He also had straight white hair and reached the back of his knees, and had a horizontal slit on his forehead. The white chakra and wings slowly returned to Naruto's body like they were never there, and Naruto fell on the bed again. Sarutobi was the first to return to his senses. He looked at Naruto and then to Yui.

"Yui-san, check Naruto and quickly." Sarutobi shouted.

Yui zoned back to reality by Sarutobi's voice.

"Ha… Hai… Ho… ka… Hokage-sama." Yui replied.

Yui ran to Naruto's bedside and started to check him. After checking she looked at the Hokage.

"It's a miracle Hokage-sama, the chakra fully healed him. The hole in his heart is totally gone. His heart rate is normal, blood pressure is also normal. He is now just unconscious." Yui informed the old Sarutobi.

"Okay. That's good. Now hear me you two, what you're seen in this room never leaves this room. If you say this to anyone, that action will only bring you death. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" Saruto asked with a serious tone.

"Ha… Hai… Hokage-sama." The nurses stuttered.

"Good. Now, Yui, I want you to stay by Naruto's side until the time he wakes up. And check him occasionally. Okay?" Sarutobi said to Yui.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Yui said.

"Okay. Now I have to go. Inform me when he wakes up."

Yui just nodded in agreement. Sarutobi then deactivates the seal and exits the room.

' _Naruto, what kind of power do you have inside of you? And what's with that slit on your forehead?'_ Sarutobi thought as he left.

 **TEN HOURS LATER KONOHA HOSPITAL**

' _Ah… my head hurts like a bitch.'_ Naruto thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

He found himself in a white room.

' _Oh great I am in the hospital.'_ He thought with a groan.

"Good to see you awake, Naruto." Said Yui with a motherly tone.

"Yui-nee-chan, how come I ended up in the hospital?" Naruto asked of Yui.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Yui asked confusedly.

"What didn't I remem…" Then the information hit him, stealing the scroll, hit by Mizuki, meeting his mother, the offer by Kami, and finally the sex with Kyuubi.

The thought of the sex made Naruto blush ten shades of red.

"Hey Naruto, why are you becoming red! Do you have a fever?" Yui asked worriedly.

"No… Nothing, Nee-chan. I am completely okay." Naruto said nervously.

' _Did that really happen or was I dreaming about that?'_ Naruto asked himself.

" _ **Did you want that to be only a dream, loudmouthed idiot-kun?"**_ Kyuubi teased from inside of his head.

' _Wait! Kyu-chan, is that you?'_ Thought Naruto.

" _ **Of course it's me baka, who else calls you that?"**_

" _Uh… Sakura-chan!"_

" _ **Oh, I forgot about her. Now the thing is that I am Kyuubi and you and me are now mates. And now got out of the fucking hospital and release me from this stupid seal."**_

"Uh Naruto, are you still there?" Yui asked as she slightly shook him.

Naruto zoned back to the room.

"Uh… what Nee-chan?"

"You just spaced out for a few minutes." Yui said with an eyebrow turned up.

"Oh… sorry Yui-nee-chan. So, now I am okay can I go home now?" Naruto asked

"Oh no, Naruto. Hokage-sama wanted to talk to you when you woke up. So wait here so I can inform the Hokage." Yui said and exit to the room.

' _Hey Kyu-chan, what do I tell the old man?'_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

' _ **Ask him about you famil heritage. I tell you that when you hear about your father, your fucking brain will just be blown.'**_

' _What? That means that you knew about my father?'_

' _ **Yes.'**_

' _Tell me.'_

' _ **Now now, I am not the one who's going to tell you about that. That duty is up to the old man.'**_ Kyuubi said and then cut the mental link.

Naruto was about to shout at her when the door of the room opened and the old Sarutobi entered the room.

"Oh hello Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sarutobi greeted Naruto.

"I am feeling fine old man. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Oh, there is something I want to ask you. And something I want Yui-san to check."

"What is it old man/Hokage-sama?" Naruto and Yui asked.

"Yui-san, I want you to check that slit on Naruto's forehead. I have a suspicion of what it is, but I would like confirmation."

Yui nodded and then did a diagnostic jutsu on the slit and gasped at the results.

"Hokage-sama, it seems that there is an eye underneath the slit." Yui said.

"It seems like I was right. Naruto received the Jagan Eye. It's a third eye that is suppose to represent the spirit." The old Sarutobi said then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, as you know you were stabbed by the kunai that Mizuki threw at you. When you were brought here you were in very bad condition. The kunai had put a hole in your heart and there was massive bleeding. After two days we lost almost all of our hope for your recovery. But not long ago, ten hours to be exact, something strange happened. A sudden burst of white chakra healed you and saved your life. With it came some changes. Your blond hair turned white and grew to the back of your knees and a slit appeared on your forehead. May I ask you how you have white chakra?" Sarutobi informed Naruto but skipped that wings part.

"Do I have white chakra now?" A surprised Naruto asked.

"Well yes. Didn't you know about that?"

' _ **Naruto, I think it's your second bloodline ANGEL POWER. Before you tell him ask about your family first, Naruto.'**_ Kyuubi said in his mind.

"Hey old man, I think I know where the white chakra comes from."

"You do, Naruto? Care to tell me?" Sarutobi asked.

"Before I tell, I have a question for you."

"Go on." Sarutobi said.

"Old man, I want to know about my family."

"Now Naruto, that's a problem, I can't tell you now, maybe after you become Chunin."

"Old man, I know that Kushina Uzumaki is my mom."

Sarutobi's eyes nearly came out from his eye sockets by hearing that.

"How… How did you know that?" Sarutobi asked in pure disbelief.

"I'll tell you later, as you now know, I know about my mother, but I don't know about my father. Want to tell me who my father is?"

Sarutobi released a long sigh.

"I wish not to freak you out. Naruto, your father's name is Minato Namikaze, rather I should say the Forth Hokage."

Now it's Naruto's turn for his eyes to bug out.

' _ **I told you that it would blow your mind.'**_ Kyuubi teased.

"WH… what? The great Fo…rth Hokage is my father?" Naruto asked with a stutter.

"Yes Naruto, that's the truth. You are really the Forth's son. The sole heir of the most powerful and rich Namikaze Clan."

"If it's the truth! Then why didn't you tell me the first time I asked you. If you told me then I would have a proper place to stay and enough money to buy food. Why old man, why didn't you tell me when I first asked you?"

"It was for you own safety. Your father had too many enemies, if they found out about Minato having a son, they would do anything to kill you. So I had to hide it from everyone. Try to think about it, Naruto."

"That makes some sense, old man. Now old man, that I know about my family I want to use my family house and funds. And I want to take my family name." Naruto said to Sarutobi.

"Sure Naruto, I'll take you there tomorrow. Okay?"

"No old man, I am completely okay now. We can go there now."

"But Naruto,…" Sarutobi tried to decline him.

"I SAID NOW, OLD MAN." Shouted Naruto.

Sarutobi released a defeated sigh.

"Okay Naruto, we can go now. Change to your normal cloths. I'll wait for you at the entrance to the hospital." Sarutobi said and exited from the room leaving Naruto alone with Yui, who helps Naruto put on his cloths.

 **IN FRONT OF THE NAMIKAZE CLAN HOUSE GATE**

Naruto and Sarutobi were standing in front of the Namikaze Clan house gate. Naruto cut his thumb and dropped some blood on the Blood Seal, like Sarutobi had informed him to do on the way to the house, and in a flash of light the Seal broke and the gate slowly opened for them. Naruto was in awe at the sight, there was a big house with more than thirty bedrooms with a master bedroom and thirty bathrooms in each room. There was also a lake with crystal clear water, a dojo for training, and a full training field.

"Hey old man, why is this so clean?" Naruto asked.

"In the whole clan grounds here and there are placed Cleaning Seals so that you never need to clean this place."

"Cool." Naruto said happily.

Sarutobi took out three scrolls from his pocket and tossed them to Naruto.

"What are these, old man?"

"One of them is you birth certificate. Another one is documents which say you own this place and the last one is a letter from your father.'

"Thanks, old man."

"No need to thanks me. So Naruto, need a guide?"

"No old man, I'll do this on my own."

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto just nodded. "Okay Naruto, I am going now. And Naruto, I want you to come to my office and tell me about that white chakra. Okay?" Sarutobi asked getting a nod from Naruto and Shunshined away from there.

Twenty minutes later in the Master bedroom Naruto was trying to free Kyuubi from the seal. He sat on the bed and meditated and he suddenly found himself in front of Kyuubi's cell with a Seal tag on it.

" **It's time, Naruto. Tear the seal paper off and I'll do the rest."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and tore the paper off thus releasing the Seal. Naruto found himself back in the real world with slight pain. The whole room fills with a light and the light takes the form of a female figure. Within ten seconds the light died down and there was the Kyuubi in her human form standing in the middle of the room.

"FINALLY, I AM FREE AGAIN." She shouted and give Naruto a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun. I love you so much." Kyuubi said as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

At first when Naruto heard what Kyuubi said he was shocked, but some time later he returned the hug.

"I love you too, Kyu-chan." Naruto said and rubbed her red hair softly.

 **AN: Well readers there is the second chapter. I hope you like it. There will be a couple additions to the herem. Anko, Kaguya, and Tsukuyomi have been added. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **DarkAngelNemesis signing out.**


End file.
